


Two Sugars, One Cream

by bltbackwards



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And More Fluff, Apple Pie, Coffee, F/F, Fluff, Korra and Asami are still both big blushing dorks, send more help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bltbackwards/pseuds/bltbackwards
Summary: Korra and Asami both had the same plan regarding each other: Step 1) don't be a useless gay and fall in love with the girl you just met.Step 2) Failed step one.Snapshots of Korra and Asami's life together from theFrozen Pizzauniverse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got drunk and found this on my computer next morning. (Tells you just how rocking my social life is, eh?) A collection of ideas I wanted to put into [Frozen Pizza](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6139396/chapters/14068135) but couldn't fit in. The story stands alone enough not to need to read the previous installment, but I encourage reading the other as well.
> 
> I loved this writing style (and fell in love with Dorky!Asami). I only hope that I can return to this constructed universe with as much bravado as I did the first time around. Enjoy!

Korra had made plenty of mistakes in her life. She’d tried to beat Bolin in an eating contest—twice. She’d fallen asleep in the sun and had a tan shaped like a flipper on her chest all last summer. She’d accidentally pressed “reply all” on multiple occasions. And she’d run into her fair share of poles while trying to text and walk.  
  
But as Korra cowered under the table, counting discarded peanut shells as the world spun in an alcohol-induced haze around her, she was sure she’d made the biggest mistake of her life. Korra leaned her head against the table’s support and sighed, grateful that her dulled senses weren’t picking up the smell of sale beer and the sight of the colony of gum wads that were stuck to the bottom of said table she was hiding under.  
  
Things were going so great, and now this.

* * *

 

 

Korra would always laugh at the rom-coms that had the love interest cast in a glowing light with a mysterious wind that tossed their hair just so. That was until she delivered a large pizza to one Asami “I literally woke up like this” Sato.  
  
In the moment that the door to room 508 opened, Korra swore the clouds parted, the spirits sang, and Raava had just granted a disabled puppy full use of its fluffy, comically stumpy legs... (Although in reality, Korra blushed redder than the nosebleed she was about to have and just about dropped the pizza in hand due to the nervous shakes she was developing.)  
  
Because hot damn. (Call the police and the fireman.)  
  
No seriously, she felt faint.  
  
The encounter was cut short as Asami “I hate pizza, but you’ve just made me a changed woman” Sato shoved well over the required monetary amount into her hands and swung the door shut, leaving Korra blinking in the empty hallway, clinging to the rays of ethereal light she was sure Asami had left behind. (In hindsight, that was probably just the city lights filtering through the window, but that isn’t as romantic)  
  
Korra also never believed in miracles until, a week later, after making pizza after pizza for the very alluring Asami “Is it hot in here or is it just me? --No, it’s definitely me” Sato would want to see her again. And stated in the most (although she wouldn’t be caught dead saying it to Asami’s face) adorkable mistake of a delivery instruction, no less.  
  
And all of that led to their first date. Korra thought that if life was perfect before then, she must’ve entered some serious premium membership level perfect, because her world was remastered in brilliant technicolor.  
  
The date went better than expected. Korra only spilled water on herself ~~once~~ twice. (Okay, but that other time was Asami’s fault for having such a beautiful smile.) There was only a few beats of silence between them the entire dinner (which Korra most definitely did not fill by wiggling her stacked hands and declaring “awkward turtle”). And best of all, as clumsy as Korra felt, she was sure she executed the utmost grace in what would go down in the Guineas Book of World Records as the best first date kiss ever (followed by the most spectacular fall down a flight of stairs). But Korra chose to ignore that last part, even though Mako and Bolin asked more questions about the bruises she got from her tumble down the steps than about her actual date.

* * *

 

Korra sighed as she recounted her memories regarding the engineer. The pile of discarded peanuts grew around her feet. She began building a small town out of the shells (which was proving to be quite a challenge as the alcohol continued to tilt her world). Korra messed up somewhere with Asami. There was a reason she was hiding under a table at the local bar and she wanted to fix it, even if the correct solution eluded her at the very moment. So Korra continued to stack peanut shells into dilapidated houses and rewound her memories to the very beginning...

* * *

* * *

 

Asami flopped on her couch with the biggest grin on her face. A small portion of her brain conjured up equations of parabolas that would match the curve of her lips while the rest of her mind swam with how _blue_ Korra’s eyes were and how heart-meltingly _cute_ Korra’s smile was and—Asami’s phone buzzed.  
  
_Did you make it home safe? I had a great evening with you_.  
  
Asami’s thumbs itched to write a long text back raving about every little chunk of time spent with Korra, but she simply tapped out: _Home in one piece. I had an amazing time with you as well. We should go out again._  
  
Definitely! Popped the message heartbeats later. _No pizza still, right? :p_ followed the second message.  
  
Asami allowed herself to sigh, swooning like a Disney Princess for a moment. _Right_ , she shot back.  
  
_Darn, that foils all my plans! Oh well, sleep tight! Maybe you’ll dream up some amazing date idea :p_

* * *

 

Asami, who had fallen in love with physics after riding her first loop-de-loop roller-coaster, ended up inviting Korra out to the amusement park. The engineer had to admit there was little time she _wasn’t_ smiling during her date. From Korra’s childlike wonder as she requested a rainbow of cotton candy to Korra’s pout of disappointment as Asami was _juuuust_ a tad bit better at ring toss than her. Asami couldn’t get enough.  
  
Asami Sato was a practical, logical person through and through. She never accepted anything without proper sources and experimentation. But that day, she swore she understood when people fawned over “love at first sight.” That day just cemented the feeling she felt when she opened the door to the unexpected pizza delivery girl one normal Friday evening. Because that day, she suddenly couldn’t imagine how she lived a day without having Korra by her side.  
  
Korra grinned mischievously. “Which one do you like?” She pointed to the array of large stuffed animals above the Hammer Game.  
  
Asami raised a curious eyebrow. “You know you don’t have to prove anything, right?”  
  
“What kind of lame date would I be if I didn’t win you a giant stuffed animal? That’s textbook movie material! I refuse to be sub-par to a Nicolas Sparks novel. C’mon, Asami. Let me write you every day ‘till I die,” finished Korra with her best puppy-dog face.  
  
“Alright, alright,” seceded Asami through stifled laugh. “The Platypus Bear, then.”  
  
Korra lit up. “As you wish,” she said, trying on her best Westley impersonation.  
  
The puck comes just a hair short of ringing the bell and Korra looks crestfallen. Asami does her best not to compare the look to a dejected puppy in the rain, but fails. The engineer just hands the boy running the game a one-dollar bill with enough sultry confidence that he goes bright red. Korra swears the boy’s nose bleeds just a little bit. (Korra’s probably does to.)  
  
“These games are always rigged,” explains Asami. “But where there’s a system, there is a flaw.” She takes the mallet in her hands. “In this case, it’s all about torque.” Asami smirks and slams the mallet down with a cool confidence. The bell rings and soon there’s an oversized plush Platypus Bear in the engineer’s arms.  
  
Korra should feel one up-ed, played, miniaturized. But the show Asami had put on stopped Korra in her tracks. Confidence fit Asami Sato like a glove—a glove amped with arcing electricity because the sexual tension was _popping_.  
  
Asami wins a few more carnival games. Korra can’t stay mad.

* * *

 

Korra knocks on Asami’s door. No matter how many times she finds herself in this position, her heart is always in her throat. Korra swears this is a fantasy she’s living, that any moment she’ll pinch herself and wake up in class, drool on her desk, and Professor Tenzin droning on about synergy or something.  
  
Asami “if looks could kill I’d be dead ten times over” Sato opens the door, and Korra almost drops the two hot drinks she’s holding. She swears she’ll never get over how breathtaking Asami is (and nor does she want to). Even in a hoddie and jeans she exudes beauty and confidence and—  
  
“Hey, Korra.”  
  
Korra spends a few heartbeats teaching herself how to breathe again. “Hey! I... uh, brought you some lunch… and some coffee.”  
  
Asami’s face lights up and Korra swears she dies and goes to heaven. “I’ve been working on this project since six in the morning. Completely forgot the time, you’re an absolute savior, Korra.”  
  
Korra laughs nervously. “Just doing my job.” She holds out a brown paper bag and a paper cup. “A sandwich from that food cart you like so much, since you probably forgot to eat today.” Asami casts her eyes downwards, all but saying ‘Guilty as charged.’ “And a coffee—two creams, one sugar.”  
  
Asami smiles and looks at Korra. “Perfect.” At this point, Asami’s not sure if she’s referring to the coffee or to Korra.

**Author's Note:**

> More coming ~~soon~~...! Comments, kudos, etc are my lifeblood, and I'd love if you'd drop me some feedback below!


End file.
